everything is changing
by A Sun Storm
Summary: Lily Potter has always loved Scorpius but he never seemed to notice her, will he finally stand up and relize she isn't a kid anymore. R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. ****(If you do not know some of the characters in this watch "A year in the life of J.K Rowling" It's on the 2 disc DVD edition of HP6. Some characters are just randomers from my head. )**

Lily sighed as she kissed her mothers cheek.

"You'll watch out for Peeves won't you Lily?" she said for the 5th time.

I nodded and picked up my owl, Hoots. My mother gave me a hug and smiled.

"Go get on the train."

I got onto the train and found the compartment where my brothers were. We all leaned out of the window and waved to her. Our dad was at work as usual. We waved until she was out of sight. Albus leaned back in his seat and grinned.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

We all nodded enthusiastically. My brother, James smiled mischievously.

"Hmmm. My victim is…… HUGO!!" he exclaimed loudly.

Hugo sighed and glanced at his sister, who laughed along with James.

"Truth or Dare?" James asked.

Hugo contemplated for a moment. "TRUTH!"

James groaned. He hated truths.

"Is it true you fancy Denise Hayden from Hufflepuff?" He said slowly.

Hugo shook his head and said, "Whens the food trolley here I'm starving!"

We laughed. Hugo was always hungry. He must get it from Uncle Ron. We sat in silence for a moment or two. The silence was interrupted by a skinny, blonde haired boy entering our compartment. Scorpius Malfoy. He nodded briefly towards Albus. Since they were in the same year they got along OK. Unlike when my dad went to school, the Potters and the Malfoys get along. He sat down panting.

"Sorry to disturb you guys. The prefects are chasing me again."

James laughed. "What did you do now?"

"Peruvian instant darkness powder from your uncle's shop." Scorpius grinned.

I laughed along with everyone. I looked at Scorpius. Yet, he still didn't notice me.

_Why does he never notice me?_

I groaned inwards.

This year he will notice me. This year it all changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter! I thought my first chapter was really bad so I wasn't going to update but x8xdanix6x and FAXfan changed my mind! THANK YOU xx (Please watch "a year in the life of JK Rowling if you don't know some characters)**

I got off the train and began talking to my cousin, Rose. We talked about complete nonsense like our exams and liquorice wands. We trudged over to the carriages. We climbed up and waited on the others to get on. James and Albus went to sit with the Quiddich team. They had inherited my dad's ability for Quiddich. I love playing Quiddich but I'd never join the team, to many boys and injuries.

"I can't wait until ancient runes!" Rose exclaimed.

Unlike Rose I'm stuck in Divination. Aunt Hermione didn't want Rose doing Divination. I don't blame her; it's a load of rubbish. I looked at the front of the carriage. I remembered when dad told us about thersals. The invisible horses that pull the carriage, he told us about how they are considered bad luck yet they helped him when he was in fifth year to get to the ministry of magic. I sighed it's been a long times since dad's told us anything. He always gets home by the time we're asleep and leaves before we wake up. The last time he came to see us off was on Albus' first day at school. 6 years ago! I sighed and turned my attention back to Rose who was still going on about ancient runes. The carriage pulled itself through the wet ground. I could hear James shouting from his carriage behind us. I giggled, he's so loud. I looked at the carriage ahead and caught glimpse of Scorpius. My heart plummeted. I felt like calling his name but that would embarrass both of us. Rose tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, miss-dream-a-lot? Are you listening to me?"

I nodded.

"What did I just say?"

"Uh. I don't know."

She sighed and straightened her robes. The castle gates were just up ahead and Rose always liked to look smart. Well considering she's a prefect I suppose she has to. The carriages pulled into a large courtyard and we all got off. There was a group of teachers waiting on us. We followed them inside to the main hall. Candles floated along the bewitched ceiling and the long wooden tables were lined with gold plates and cutlery. At the teachers table Professor McGonagall was in the middle looking quite as ease. Dad told us how nice she was to him. This shocked me because she was very strict. We all piled on to the Gryffindor table and started chatting. About 10 minutes later all the first years came in. The sorting hand began sorting them into houses. I couldn't pay attention because my mind kept drifting to what my year was going to be like. I also thought about Scorpius and me. We seemed perfect together in thought. I looked at my brother both cheering madly. Albus, who looked so much like my dad and James, who was a double of my mum. Me, I look like both. I have my mum's eyes and dad's messy back hair (only longer.) I sighed and listened to the speech. It was the same every year then we all tucked in to our meal.

As I lay in my bed that night I thought about potions tomorrow. We had it with the Slytherins. I didn't like the slytherins in my year; they were all too cocky and full of themselves. I sighed and turned over on my pillow. After about 10 minutes I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter**

I felt a cold breeze sweep over my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The window at the far side of the room was opened. I sighed and climbed out of my four poster bed. I got dressed into my red Gryffindor robes and headed toward the dungeon. Professor Abbott was already there, setting up the cauldrons. I sat down on a seat at the back and waited for Roxanne and Lysander to come.

Lysander was first to get here, seconds before Roxanne. They both waved and sat on either side of me. "How's Lacon?" I asked. Lysander's twin brother had taken ill over the summer and his family had to cancel their globe trotting trip to find whackspurts.

"Better."

Professor Abbott clapped her hands and began the register.

"Lysander."

"Here!"

"Lacon."

"He's not well he won't be here for the rest of the term miss."

"Thank you Lysander. Roxanne."

"Here!"

"Hugo."

I looked at my cousin biting his nails at the side of the class. "Here!"

"Lily."

"Here!"

After the roll was completed we all took out a quill and parchment and began to write what Professor Abbott was writing on the board. "OK! We are going to learn how to make a potion that will heal a Doxy bite."

We all gathered our ingredients with great difficulty. The Slytherins pushed and pulled through the Gryffindors when Professor Abbott's back was turned.

I lit my cauldron and began to put my ingredients in. I enjoy potions, I'm good at potions but I hate the way the Slytherins shout and mess about.

I was about half way through when a Slytherin called Markus Lynch came over to me.

"All Right Potty."

"Go away Leech."

He smiled evilly, showing all his pointy white teeth. He picked up his hand, I thought for a moment he was going to hit me, but instead of hitting me he pushed my cauldron so the boiling solution spilt over me and the work bench.

I could feel the boiling liquid burning through my robes. Professor Abbott was in complete distress. "Go to Madame Promfrey!"

Madame Promfrey is extremely old. I mean extremely! She was here when my dad was here and probably before Grandpa and Grandma Weasly was here to.

Roxanne and Lysander helped me up the hospital wing. Madame Promfrey screamed when she saw me.

"Lily! Are you Ok?"

I felt like being sarcastic but I knew this wasn't the time. I shook my head and she led me over to a bed. Being Harry Potter's daughter certainly had its advantages and disadvantages.

Madame Promfrey was used to me being here. To me and my brothers this was our second home. She gave me a drink of pumpkin juice and mended my burns.

"Another Slytherin?" She asked with no hint of surprise in her voice when I nodded.

The only Slytherin me and my family get on with is Scorpius. About half an hour later James came rushing into the hospital wing.

"Lily!! Are You OK?!"

I nodded. I love my brother when he's worried. He sat down beside my bed and we began talking about Quiddich. About 10 minutes after James arrived Scorpius and Albus came in. We all laughed about until Madame Promfrey came and told them I needed my rest.

James and Albus ran as fast as they could out of the Hospital Wing. They like Madame Promfrey but she scares them silly. Scorpius hung back and pretended to be collecting something. When Madame Promfrey went into her little office he sat down again.

"I was worried about you."

I cringed. "Uh...Thanks."

We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. I was about to tell him to go when I felt his soft lips on mine. For a few seconds I was in heaven. He pulled away and blushed. He looked upset.

"I'm sorry Lil."

"For what?"

"For that. I should have asked."

"Asked?"

I laughed. He laughed as well, it was a nice sound.

"See you around then? Yeah?"

He kissed my forehead and walked away. I would have run after him if my legs weren't jelly. I fell asleep and dreamed nice dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

I was out of the hospital wing at long last. James came up to meet me. I was still limping slightly because Madame Promfrey's healing powers aren't what they were. He dragged me into the Gryffindor common room.

"Silly Lily."

I hadn't told him it was a Slytherin who had done this so he thought it was me being clumsy. He sat on the softest armchair then he sat on the couch. We sat in silence watching the flames. The silence was interrupted by the loud footsteps of Minerva McGonagall.

"Lily Potter! Are You OK?"

What was it with that question? Of course I'm not ok I've just had my flesh burned by boiling half made doxy anti-dote.

"I'm fine Professor."

She looked at James. "Why aren't you in class James?"

He blushed slightly. "I wanted to look after Lily."

I smiled to myself. James and I have always been close.

"Well that's very sweet but I'd appreciate if you told your teacher were you were going."

James nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, mam."

Professor McGonagall laughed.

"Get some rest Lily."

I woke up my forehead drenched in sweat. I had no idea what I was dreaming about but I didn't like it.

The sky outside was dark and littered with stars. I got up and wondered down stairs. The common room was empty and the fire was low. I picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to my dad.

_Dear Dad,_

_I was in the hospital wing again, Must be a new record. James and Al have been really sweet. James still takes care of me. I miss you. I was going to try out for Quiddich. Are you coming home for Christmas? I hope so. Write back._

_I Love You, Lily._

I sighed it's a while to Christmas.

The weeks were passing fast. The snow lay thick on the ground. Our teeth chattered as we walked to Herbology.

"So anyway I was saying are you going to Hogsmead with Scorpius after Christmas?"

I nodded my head was full of coldness. I sniffed. Everyone knew I was seeing Scorpius now. When my brothers found out they went berserk.

"She's just a kid!" Albus screeched at Scorpius.

"Al…" I protested. He raised his hand to stop me.

"That's stupid she's 14!" Scorpius's pale face was red with anger.

"It doesn't matter what age she is! Do you think dad will let you go out with a Malfoy?!" James screamed at me.

"Like Dad Cares!!" I screamed back.

I've never fought with James.

"He does care." James hugged me.

Albus and Scorpius were still throwing death looks at each other.

They seem to accept it now. They still don't like Scorpius but he doesn't care.

After Herbology I ran to my Dorm to pack my stuff. When I was finished I stood with James and waited on Albus. It was awkward between me and James now ever since the fight. Albus finally arrived and we headed with all the others who were going home to the train.

Mum looked pale and sad. She stood on the platform and cried when she saw us. She wrapped her arms round us. "I missed you guys so much." She sniffed.

With dad working all the time she was normally on her own. I felt anger towards dad for leaving mum alone. "Is dad coming home?" Albus asked.

Mum sighed. "He said he'll try."

"So no then."

James' handsome features were angry. "He's never home! We haven't had a family Christmas in 6 years!"

We all stayed silent and followed mum to the car. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. "I know Jamie. I know." Mum hadn't called him Jamie since he was about 9.

The car ride home was long and quiet. I must have fallen asleep because when we reached the house mum was shaking all 3 of us. I lifted my head of Al's shoulder and yawned. James was still asleep on my shoulder. I laughed and slapped him round the head.

"WasGoingOn?"

I laughed again and we all climbed out of the car. In the driveway there was a silver mini pulled up in front of the garage. "Who owns the mini?"

Mum's face lit up. She ignored us and ran into the house. We heard her squeals of delight. She came running back out and beckoned us into the house.

"Hello, Angel."

I looked up into the eyes of my dad. I ran forward and hugged him tight.

We all had a group hug and dad said, "I'm sorry guys. I've been a suckish dad. Lily you are not trying out for Quiddich, understand me!"

Tears of happiness were building up in his eyes. "You have all grown up so fast!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.! Hmmm...Random drabble of Harry's love slightly random...**

**Harry's POV**

I watched my children playing in the snow. _How could I have been so stupid to miss these moments?_

They'll all be moving soon. James was 17 and leaving school this year so he'll move out, Albus is 16 so he's so close to leaving too. But I'll have my Lily. My angel. Another 3 or 4 years with her.

I turned on the kettle to make the kids some hot chocolate. Albus came in first; his black hair was caked in snow.

"They Are Bonkers!"

I glanced into the large back garden and laughed as Lily tackled James onto the floor. I turned off the kettle and made the hot chocolate then I gave it to Al. he thanked me and looked up at me with his startling green eyes, my eyes, my mothers eyes.

"It's good to have you home."

I smiled and said, "It's good to be here."

His pale face cracked into a smile.

"I feel so old!!"

I looked at my 16 year old son with amusement.

"Why?" I said laughing.

"Look at Lily. I remember her as a kid. So care free so happy! Now she's not my baby sister." A few stray tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Albus what's wrong with you?"

"Dad… she's got everything. Good grades, loads of friends, love from everyone. What have I got in comparison?"

I felt confused. Good grades? He got 6 O's last year!

"Is this about Jamie?"

Albus had been going out with this girl called Jamie for ages. I remember from my letters.

He nodded more tears falling from his eyes. "Dad, I miss her!"

I wrapped my arms round my crying son. "I remember what it was like back then. Did I ever tell you about Cho Chang?"

He pulled himself away and shook his eyes.

"I loved her. She used to go with Cedric Diggory. Do you remember me telling you about him?" He nodded. "Well when he died I started a club called Dumbledore's Army or the DA. It was just before Christmas and we were having our last meeting after she kissed me. I was on cloud nine. After a while I realised a pretty face wasn't all she was. She was such a moaner always saying about her and Cedric after a while I got fed up."

Albus' face changed. His sad face became happy. He got up and ran outside again. I watched my 3 beautiful children muck about. I touched the window and sighed.

"I love you guys."

**Hey read all my others stories OK? and i want 2 reveiws or no chapter 6!! Btww.. ILY x**

**From Aztec-Co-Bo (Connie)**


End file.
